


Basiphobia

by bringmesomepie



Series: Fear Series [53]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Basiphobia, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Gen, Hints of abuse, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Mountains, Past Abuse, Physical Therapy, Protective Sam Winchester, mountain climbing, rescue rangers, the fear of falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: The Fear of FallingDean and Sam are Rescue Mountain Climbers...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Fear Series [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/421582
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Basiphobia

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! This story has been sitting in my archives for a long time. I hit a stage in my life where my mental health was in the toilet and had to step back on my writing. Since it's been so long i lost my list i had of all the phobias i was going to do, so i have made a new list and i am about to start writing them again. Bare with me!

**_7 Years Ago…_ **

_“Dean, please, be more careful.” Sam groaned. “We have a lot of ground to cover and we don’t need to fall behind.”_

_“Easy tiger, don’t get your panties in a twist. It’s not like I’m being careless. I know what I’m doing.” Dean smiled as he hung basically upside down to see his brother. “We’ve done this climb hundreds of times. We just gotta get to the coordinates that Cas sent us and we can help those amateurs back to the safe climbing areas.”_

_“You’re being insanely reckless today, cool it. This is one of the more dangerous paths.” Sam yelled back. “Just keep climbing.”_

_Dean rolled his eyes. “Fine, Samantha.”_

_“I’m serious, Dean. Why did I agree to go with you?” Sam groaned as Dean carelessly flung himself to a jutting out rock ahead instead of climbing to it._

_“Live a little, Sammy!” Dean called out._

_“You live enough for the both of us.” Sam flinched as Dean jumped roughly to another ledge and regained his footing. “Dammit, Dean! I don’t remember you being this reckless last time I climbed with you.”_

_Dean laughed. “I’ve been climbing with Cole while you have been working base camp and sucking face with Jessica.”_

_“Not true!” Sam yelled back and reached out to grab a rock, but slipped. Luckily, Dean’s recklessness worked in favor cause the older Winchester gripped Sam’s hand that didn’t slip’ securing it until the younger Winchester regain his grip. “Thanks.”_

_“You like my recklessness now, huh?” Dean laughed._

_“Shut up, Jerk.”_

_“Bitch.” Dean lunged up and missed the ledge he was aiming for and slammed his face against the rock. He fell unconscious and hung almost lifeless with only Sam and the cable keeping him from plunging to his death._

_“Oh Fuck. Hold on, Dean. I’ve gotcha.” Sam continued to climb. He occasionally made sure Dean was ok. He noticed that Dean’s face was bleeding pretty bad. “Only a little further.” He mumbled to himself._

_Dean moaned and looked around. “Fuck, oh shit, Sam!”_

_“Right here, Dean. I’ve gotcha, don’t worry. We’re almost to our break stop.” Sam called back “We’ll be there in a minute.”_

_“Don’t let me fall, Sammy.” Dean panicked. “Oh God.”_

_“Not gonna happen, brother.” Sam grunted as he continued to elevate. “I can see the edge.” Sam didn’t know what happened until it was too late. He heard a rip and his brother yell and a weight lifted off Sam’s back. The Winchester looked down to watch his brother fall screaming in terror. “Dean!”_

_Sam changed plans and began is decent. He made it a ways down until he found his brother perched on the edge of a small ledge, big enough to hold two maybe three people. Dean was unconscious and unmoving. He grabbed his satellite phone. “Base camp! Emergency! Man down!”_

_“Sam? This is Castiel. Is everything alright?”_

_“No! Dean fell!” Sam climbed onto the ledge. He immediately secured Dean to his cord again. Secondly, he checked for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief. “He’s still alive! He’s got a pulse.”_

_“Ok, Sam, give us your coordinates and we’ll have an emergency copter for Dean.” Cas sounded calm, but Sam knew Cas well. He knew that Cas was devastated and bottling up his emotions._

_Sam spat out the location. “I’m sorry, Cas.”_

_“Don’t apologize. This can’t be your fault. Focus on Dean and keep him comfortable until we get there.”_

_“He’s in bad shape, Cas. He fell down dozens of feet. I’m surprised he lived. God, Cas, he’s perched on a small ledge. I’m scared.” Sam held back tears._

_Cas was quiet for a moment. “You know protocol. Stay calm. I’ll call when I know they are close.”_

_Sam gave Dean a once over. “Dean? Wake up, man. Please? I’m sorry. This is all my fault. I broke your concentration.”_

_Dean moaned and lulled his head to the side. “Sam…”_

_“Hey buddy, Don’t move. You fell pretty far. Cas is sending an emergency response team.”_

_“Gotta find…no, we need…Sam, we need to...free ne se tim.” Dean mumbled. The young Winchester immediately catches the aphasia setting in. “Se ne ce nay…”_

_“Shhh…Dean, you’re ok, bud. You don’t have to speak.” Sam ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Help is on the way, brother. Just stay awake, De.”_

_The Winchester’s eyes connected with this younger brother. “S’my…don’t…leave me.”_

_“I won’t, Dean, never.”_

**_* &^%$#$%^&^%$#%^&*()_ **

**_Present Day…_ **

“I’m done for today.” Dean sat up and put himself into his wheelchair.

“You’ve done fantastic today, Dean. I think we should try walking again.” Jo smiled.

“No, I’m done. Maybe next time.” Dean started rolling to his car.

Jo rolled her eyes. “You say that after every visit for the past 6 months, when we tried. It’s been 7 years since the fall. You were willing to try 6 month ago, but something happened.”

“None of your business.” Dean unlocked his car. He got on the car lift and wheeled himself into the driver’s seat.

“Come on, Dean. We’ve known each other for decades. I’m like a sister to you.” Jo said by the window.

“See you next week, Jo.” Dean backed out of the parking space. He drove home and got out of the car. The wheeled up the ramp and got inside. “Cas? Hon? I’m home.”

Cas walked into the foyer. “I just got a call from Jo saying that you refused to try to walk again.”

“Getting straight to the point without saying hello.” Dean groaned. “Yes, it was a long day of stretching and I was too tired to try to do much more.”

“I told Jo that after your warm up stretches you are gonna try walking again.” Cas rolled his husband into the living room. “You have full mobility of your legs back. You had a goal to climb again in 10 years. What changed? I know with all my heart that you wanna climb again with Cole, Crowley or Sam.”

“That was before everything became real.” Dean answered.

Cas frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Before it was just a dream, but when I actually started regaining feeling I started thinking about walking…then about the fall …then about falling…”

“Are you saying that you are scared of falling again?”

“Yes, I still dream about falling. I remember the line breaking. I remember jumping to that ledge I knew was too far, just to prove Sam wrong.” Tears built up in Dean’s eyes. “I remember regaining consciousness, hanging hundreds of feet above the ground.”

“That was just you being, well you. That’s the bad thing about mountain climbing rescuers. One slip up and—you wanna climb again, it’s a part of you. You started climbing after John was taken away for child abuse. That’s how we met.”

“I know! I wanna climb again! It’s just falling is stuck in my head.” Dean held his head. “You remember…the ledge I was on almost broke.”

“It’s ok, Dean. I believe that once you get climbing, you’ll be fine again and back to normal.” Cas held Dean’s face.

_**(* &^%$#%^&*(&^%$%^&*()_** _

**_Flashback_ **

_“Sam, you—you let me fall.” Dean groaned in pain. “You said that wouldn’t happen.”_

_“The line broke. We were using old cords because this was routine. Just breathe. Cas sent a helicopter. To get you to the hospital.”_

_“Hurts, Sammy.”_

_“Tell me where, Dean. I need to know where.” Sam held his brother’s hand._

_“Am I moving my legs? Sammy, tell me I’m moving my legs.”_

_Sam looked over to Dean’s legs. They laid limp and unmoving. “No, I’m sorry.”_

_“Oh, fuck. Sammy, I don’t feel good.” Dean mumbled._

_“Are you gonna be sick? You can’t be moving, you could injure yourself more.” Sam frowned._

_“I’m cold.” Dean spoke softer._

_“No, no, Dean. Stay awake.” Sam heard the chopper nearing. “Hear that? That’s the EMT. Just breathe.”_

_“I’m bleeding somewhere, Sammy. Find it or I’m not gonna make it.” Dean swallowed thickly. His eyes slid shut._

_“Dean, stay with me. You’re gonna be fine. You just gotta keep your emerald green open.”_

_“Tired.”_

_Sam ran his fingers through his brother’s matted hair. “Stay awake for a little while longer.”_

_A man dropped down from the copter with a gurney. He strapped a neck brace on Dean. “You’re gonna be fine, Dean.”_

_Suddenly there was a crack and the ledge shook a tad. “Oh God.”_

_“We need to get off this ledge, now.”_

_20 minutes the copter landed on base camp. Dean immediately was sent to the truck and set to the hospital._

_Sam paced the waiting room with Cas sitting in a chair bouncing his knee. Dean feel unconscious after being put in the helicopter. He had woken up before going under for surgery._

_The Winchester and the Novak didn’t speak. They knew there was good chance Dean could die or be permanmently paralyzed._

_2 years later Dean could wiggle his toes, which was something that was when they made it a goal that by ten years after the accident Dean was gonna at least be walking, but hopefully climbing once again._

**_(* &^%$#%_ _& *()(*&^%$%^&*(_ _^_ **

**_Present Day_ **

Sweat dripped down his forehead as he gripped the two bars on either side of him. Cas stood at the end waiting for him. “Shouldn’t have done this last go. I’m gonna fall.” Dean took a slow step forward. “Cas…I’m gonna fall.”

Cas took two steps forward. “I’ve gotcha, Babe. You’re not gonna fall. Two more steps and you can get back in your chair.”

“Don’t wanna get back in my chair. Don’t wanna fall.”

“Not gonna let you fall, Babe. Wouldn’t dream of it, ever.” Cas smiled. “I’m proud of you.”

“I’ll be climbing in no time.” Dean cracked a smile and he got to the end of the bar. “One step at a time.”

***


End file.
